


A Saving Grace Covered in Scars

by Saya_Layla



Series: And They Offered The World To Him [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya_Layla/pseuds/Saya_Layla
Summary: Bermuda knew humans. Watched humans turn to monsters in front of him both literally and figuratively. Greed and power controlling their minds and Bermuda hate them. Hates them with a passion that turns into the black flames he is known for and there was only one thing stopping him from razing the world that took everything from him...Well, two things but one is more important than the other.Tsuna, sweet sweet Tsuna who loved the world and Bermuda just wants to clip his wings to protect him. Bermuda just wants to scream at him that the world is cruel and even bigger monsters than they lives out there but he couldn't. Not when Tsuna's eyes would light up as he stood at the side.But it doesn't mean he'll let Tsuna live his life with the monsters. No. He will never allow it! Tsuna is only his, only theirs.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Verde
Series: And They Offered The World To Him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	A Saving Grace Covered in Scars

**Author's Note:**

> ....I- 
> 
> Look it's sunday where I'm at so that's technically a week after I updated the Sky fic. I live in GMT+7 or was it 8? Around those two. I'm running on 5 hours of sleep okay! But the chapter's here! I love Bermuda aklsjmksdf. I imagined Bermuda differently okay, he's not the manga version in this okay??? OKAY????
> 
> But anyway! on to the chapter! Warning! Grammar n spelling mistakes. Just finished mid-quarters and those sucks. I almost failed math. Happy reading!

When Bermuda was a little younger, just before he got kidnapped, he remembered having a happy and loving family. He remembered a summer home with rose gardens as far as the eyes could see and the warmth brushing against his skin. 

He remembered having a father, not Father with his unusual white hair and the lingering smell of Japanese ramen clinging on his green kimono. Not that Father but a father, his biological one who would tell him to be strong and teach him how to hunt wild game. He remembered a mother, unlike Mother whose favoritism shines brighter than the sun on a clear day, with a smile and warm palms that will pat his head and his brother together, not picking one of them as her favorite.

He remembered having a brother, a younger one by a few years. His name started with a J or was it a Y?. He doesn’t remember anything about his brother anymore, not as much as he does with his biological parents. He could only remember the current siblings he has.  
  
Verde, the eldest. He is someone, one of two people, Bermuda would avoid. That man would poke needles under his skin, forces his memories to return. Memories of pain and grinning men as they buckled him onto the table. Bermuda would watch as his brother, his elder brother would tie their younger siblings up and toss them inside his labs. During those days, he would find himself on the roof, trying to cancel out the noise coming from his brother’s lair. Screams and cries from their youngest, Viper and Skull, growls from the twins as his brother’s manic laughter echoes in the unusually silent mansion. He knows that Verde will never lay a hand on Luce, to lay a hand on Luce was to bring in the ire of their parents. Fon and Reborn are people who would gladly hand themselves to Verde for experimentation, one for love and the other for amusement. 

Their eldest sister is Luce. Luce with an eternal smile on her lips. Luce with her bluebells that terrifies Bermuda when they look at him with that knowing gaze. Luce who will stand at the side as their elder brother drags their siblings into his lab. Luce who will wave good-bye whenever the twins or Fon decided they want to hunt something down. Luce who’s the main cook in their family, serving meals that he knows isn’t animal meat. Luce whose hands are as stained as most of them.

Then there is the feral brother of his, Fon. Bermuda avoids him to the point he’s willing to chain his brother up on the ceiling and make him stay there until he gets away. Far far away until he knows he isn’t a target for him anymore. His brother who said that his harshness and bloodlust is love. Bermuda knows that is not love, the ‘Love’ his brother calls ‘Love’ is not love.

And the last eldest before him is Reborn. His, if not the most scariest, most dangerous brother who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot at anyone just to amuse himself. He was dangerous because he is perpetually bored, fakeness radiates from him and Bermuda… Bermuda’s entranced, who wouldn’t be? Even their parents were with how Reborn seems to be just perfect, with his missions, with his toys. But even how perfect Reborn seems to be, Bermuda’s terrified of him. The day his brother might be consumed by the boredom eating away in his soul.

After Bermuda was the twins. ‘They're not twins but they're connected,’ was Luce’s reasoning after she began calling them twins and Bermuda could see it. The way their eyes would flash eerily at whoever was going in front of them. Where Lal goes, Colonello follows. Where Colonello goes, Lal will surely be there. It’s just how it is and Bermuda understands it. The way they would fight and hunt was something he never seen before, and he was forced to fight with genetically enhanced humans. He was given missions with them, with him asking as an overseer when they fight. Lal would charge straight ahead, punches honed by street fights and gangs, trusting Colonello to have her back. Colonello in the back, by his side, shooting bullets made of unmeltable ice with scary precision. He tolerates the twins at best if they don’t feel like hunting people in their forest.  
  
Viper… Viper was, _is_ an anomaly in all of them, Bermuda concluded. As much as Bermuda knows, Viper is not a she nor is a he. Viper is just Viper, plain old Viper searching for love that everyone knows cannot be attained in their bloodstained family. Viper who continues to yearn for a normal love none of them are capable of giving, even Bermuda. So Bermuda could only sit at the side, heart frozen as Viper would be dragged around, their illusions not capable of controlling the monsters they call siblings. He could only hope that Viper, sooner or later, would learn to stop expecting human love from monsters like them.

Skull was interesting, the ability to heal oneself. An interesting ability Bermuda would wish upon himself, if it meant healing the scars he got from… _that place_ . Bermuda didn’t like him, not one bit. How can something weak even be part of their family? _Their family_ where monsters roam around in human suits and wield powers unimaginable for human minds and Skull is no monster in his eyes. A weak human has no right in its ranks.

  
  
  


Tsuna… Tsuna wasn’t family. Bermuda refuses to call Tsunayoshi family when he is so much more than that. Tsuna with his warm smile, holding his hands, ~~_his dirty blood-stained hands,_ ~~ and telling him that he has such gentle hands _~~as if he didn’t know what they do outside the mansion, as if Tsuna didn’t see them come home all covered in blood.~~ _Tsuna and his “look Bermuda! That’s Gemini!” while they both try to get away from the screams and noise their family makes every night. 

Bermuda is sure he loves Tsuna but Tsuna doesn’t seem to love him the way he wants too. Tsuna wants to get away from them, screaming at them when the blood and noises seem to get too much and Bermuda. Bermuda just wants to keep Tsuna inside the mansion, far from the world that won’t understand them, that only see them as nothing more than weapons to stop wars and terrorists. 

He does not want Tsuna to go out in the world that broke them and turned them into the monsters they are now. Tsuna doesn’t need to know the heavy fists of Verde’s parents, the betrayal and distrust of Luce’s family, the screams and yells of demons that Reborn is called by the woman that gave birth to him. Tsuna doesn’t need to know about the cruelty of humans when they threw Lal into the streets for the scar on her face. He doesn’t need to know how Colonello’s family disowned him when he begged them to take Lal in. Tsuna can never know how Viper was abandoned just because of their powers. He can never know how Skull’s parents sold him to them for quick cash. Tsuna will never know why Bermuda’s skin is covered in scars and wounds. 

**Bermuda will never allow it.**

  
  
  


It took everything in Bermuda to cull his instincts, his emotions. Emotions will be his downfall. That he knows well. It took everything in him to stop the urge to chain Tsuna to him, to lock the doors in his room, and shut all of the windows. Tsuna wants to fly and see the world but Bermuda knows better than him. Bermuda would rather burn the world than let him see the world and get hurt. Tsuna is too young to know the terrors of the world. Too young and naive but Bermuda loves that part of him no matter what.

Maybe that’s why he let Tsuna go, to run towards the world that won’t even accept them despite its mistakes and faults towards him and his siblings. Because the light in Tsuna’s eyes was brighter than he has ever seen when Tsuna walks in the streets and something in him grew even angrier. Angry at the world, angry at the people who took his normalcy away from him, angry at the men who forced him to fight, angry at the world that took Tsuna away from him. 

Anger is something that grew in him, every time he saw Tsuna being touched by those _monsters,_ None of them has the right to touch him, with their sinful hands and black hearts. No one aside from him can touch Tsuna… Well, maybe his siblings too as per the Arcobaleno Agreement. They were in this together. Him, Luce, Reborn, the twins, Viper, Fon, Verde, and even Skull. They were family despite their difference. Only family can love family.

  
  
  


While his brothers and sisters were preparing the mansion and gaining power in their fields, he stood at the dark, following Tsuna. Protecting him, leaving him gifts when those monsters hold one of his stuff, tainting it with their sins. He would go in every night, strengthening the shields he put on Tsuna’s apartment and leave his gifts in the living room. He loves watching the way Tsuna would back up to the wall seeing the gifts, eyes filled with terror. His heart is filled with happiness and warmth when Tsuna slowly realized that he’s never alone and can never run away from them. ~~_Tsuna doesn’t need to know about the tracker Verde put on him._ ~~

He followed Tsuna from apartment to apartment, sneering in disgust when those monsters laughed with him, held him, _touched him._ It was only Luce’s words and the sudden ache on his arm where the woman carved the pledge that told him to be patient, they will take what is theirs. Tsuna will go back to them and they don’t have to face the world anymore, it’s just going to be Tsuna and him and their family in their home. Just together in their home, far away from humanity, from the monsters that took everything away from him the first time.

Bermuda will destroy the world if humans will ever lay a hand on their family. He will raze cities to the ground and show them the true meaning of a monster. If they wish a monster to rise from their sins, Bermuda will be that monster, for Tsuna. Always for Tsuna.

  
  
  


It was him who bought Tsuna back when everything was ready. He was already amassed a group of followers that he will not call a cult no matter what Luce says that it is a cult. He called them Vindice, a word means Avenger. It was just him and seven others that made the group. A group that swore will change the world for the better. He founded it when the same organization that took him when he was younger, the same _monsters_ were starting to wake up again and Bermuda will never allow that. He found his… underlings when he razed their headquarters to the ground, 7 rotting bodies that looks so familiar to his own. He was too late and they were dying and normally he wouldn’t care. They were nothing but the shadows that those _monsters_ left in the world. But when one of them, the one who looked like the youngest raised his head and their eyes met, something in him told him to take them in. Maybe it was because the youngest, the one called Jaeger reminded him of his old biological brother.

He didn’t have to worry about the political powers control the world, they were already charmed by Luce. Luce who holds them in the palms of her hand, controlling their decisions and actions with a sweet smile. He knew that Luce could be dangerous, the meals in their home were another thing but he watched Luce with her equally sweet words, manipulating politicians and the media with a wave of her hand.

The science world however was something Bermuda wouldn’t worry about. People in white coats still scares him, bringing him night terrors of the time he wished he could forget about. Verde already have them kneeling the very dirt he walks on.

Fon… Fon did something risky and returned to his real family. Luce has him and Reborn watch over him in case Fon betrays their agreement, betrays them. They watched him take the head of his grandfather and parents, sitting on a throne of blood and bones as he forced what was left of his family to bring the whole underworld to their knees before him,

Reborn was someone Bermuda didn’t need to worry about. Even when they were younger during their Arcobaleno days, Reborn, codenamed Sole, he was well-known for his brutality and power that no one, government, and the underworld, was willing to even speak his name.

The twins were labeled heroes by their own merits. Not needing to disclose the fact that they were once part of the Arcobaleno. They finished wars, thriving in the battlefield and something akin to love, not the same love he shares with Tsuna, warmed his chest when he watched from the crowd his siblings being awarded medals after medals. He didn’t need to use his powers to know that everyone came, even Tsuna, to watch them get awarded. 

Viper on the other hand changed their name to Mammon and joined an organization against their goals. An act so vile that every one of them screamed at them, betrayal coursing through their veins. Even Reborn who normally didn’t care was furious, being held by Fon, the only one who can match in strength and speed with him. Bermuda only warned them that by doing this, they are revoking their right to being an Arcobaleno but despite his siblings, Bermuda knows Viper will always return to them, he has one of his Jailers protecting his frail siblings after all.

Bermuda out of all of his siblings is very proud of Skull, the weakest link of them all. Proud might be too strong of a word but Skull did the most work out of them all, charming the common people with his smile and tricks as he stands on stage. He was able to put himself to use and what use it was that will help them aid their ambitions.

  
  
  


He took his brother, his Tsuna in broad daylight in front of Fon’s biological brother and the man who awfully looked like his Tsuna but with blonde hair and deep orange eyes. He was almost stopped, _his_ Tsuna falling to his arms as his chains, gold and surrounded by black flame, went against gloves coated in flames, orange flames that reminded him of Luce’s. It was only due to the intervention of the twins did he managed to go past his portal, chains receding into his robes and curling around his waist tightly.

They were finally home, Tsuna in his arms as they, more like he stepped out of his portal. The smell of lilies and roses and clean air filing his nose along with Tsuna’s natural orange scent. Everything is finally perfect again.

  
  
  


_And this time nothing will take it away from him. Not even the universe._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end? Congrats! You did it!!
> 
> Thank you very much for all of your love and support and interest despite my shitty writing and ideas and messy words! That's it for this week! See you all in To the Sky that Binds us next week! I love you all! Stay safe and take care! 
> 
> p.s. this is unedited will get to editing sooner or later or something
> 
> and I have a question? Do u guys wanna be friends! Author wants friends T~T


End file.
